


Mage

by racingreader



Category: The Mysterious Benedict Society - Trenton Lee Stewart
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingreader/pseuds/racingreader
Summary: what was mage the falcon thinking while watching Millagian and McCraken fight on the roof? What if she decided to help Kate while they were cornered by McCraken?
Kudos: 3





	Mage

Mage  
Who is that strange man, I can't seem to remember. Oh I remember now it's Kate's father. It doesn't look like he's doing so well. Maybe I should dive bomb and leave a little puncture wound on the top of his head. No, Kate wouldn't want me to hurt myself for her. But i have to do something! There's Kate, she’s on the ground, she's running inside! No! Kate's father! What can I do, what can I do!

Sweeee! Sweeee! Sweeee!

Yes! Bye bye evil dude! 

Skreeeee!

Oww! My eyes!

Ha ha! Victory is ours! No! Why are you running Kate? We could have taken him out for good! 

Wow, that evil guy is pretty good at making an entrance. I’m impressed. He got his briefcase back! No Kate you need to fight! Fight for your friends! Fight for your father! Yes Kate's father, get up here and take that disgrace for a human out! Yes, find something to throw! Argh! All the humans here don't know how to act! I guess I'll have to go and do this for you.

Skreeeee! 

Argh! Ahgh! Get it off! Ahhhhh! Thunk.

No! Kate's father! Why did you do that! Don't kill yourself saving Kate! Couldn't you see I had everything under control! Hmph. And she doesn't even thank me for saving her from the evil guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so its not very good. I hope you liked it.


End file.
